Diabetes, heart disease, and other obesity-related conditions may be treated surgically with bariatric procedures such as jejuno-ileal bypass, jejuno-colic bypass, biliopancreatic diversion, gastric bypass, vertical sleeve gastrectomy, adjustable gastric banding, and gastroplasty. These procedures may be effective for weight control and treatment of chronic conditions. However, these procedures carry with them substantial shortcomings, including the risk of infection and other risks accompanying surgery. Some of these procedures induce radical permanent changes to the gastrointestinal anatomy, thus foreclosing subsequent surgical intervention.
What is needed are devices and methods that use non-surgical techniques that avoid the risks associated with gastrointestinal bypass surgery. What is also needed are devices and methods for gastrointestinal bypass that allow for additional or revision procedures to be performed. What is also needed are devices and methods for gastrointestinal bypass that are reversible.